Wild West - Day 20
|image = Wwd20.png |Type = Not OK Corral |Flag = One (divided into ten waves) |EM = Nine |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Instant Recharge |NR = A money bag |before = Wild West - Day 19 |after = Wild West - Day 21 |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack}} Difficulty The appearance of Chicken Wrangler Zombie makes this level difficult, despite only including one. This is because the level does not give a plant like Lightning Reed to deal with Zombie Chickens. In addition, the player has luck to deal with, as the player may not get specific plants, such as Coconut Cannon, which can be a crucial key to defeating Zombie Chickens. In some unlucky attempts, it can be impossible without power-ups. Many zombies are included in this level, and the player must plan strategies well to get past this level. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 4 5 |note2 = is available; is no longer available |zombie3 = 1 4 5 2 |note3 = is available; is no longer available |zombie4 = 1 3 4 4 |note4 = is available; is no longer available |zombie5 = 3 4 5 1 2 |note5 = is available; is no longer available |zombie6 = 1 1 2 5 5 4 |note6 = is available; is no longer available |zombie7 = 1 3 3 5 5 2 |note7 = is available; is no longer available |zombie8 = 1 2 3 3 4 4 5 |note8 = is available; is no longer available |zombie9 = 1 2 4 5 2 3 4 |note9 = is available; is no longer available |zombie10 = 1 5 2 4 2 4 3 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies *Plant a Peashooter in the second or third column. Defeat a Cowboy Zombie. *Plant a Wall-nut on the third or fourth column. Save its health. If you count correctly, a Peashooter can kill a Cowboy Zombie in ten shots, which is equivalent to it moving three squares. *Plant a Potato Mine in front of Buckethead Cowboy. Do the same when you see this happen again. *Plant a Chili Bean in front of Conehead Cowboy. However, there is also a Cowboy Zombie behind it, and if the Cowboy Zombie dies, you may have to restart or block the Conehead Cowboy, or if the Conehead Cowboy dies, block the Cowboy Zombie by a Wall-nut. *Use Wall-nut to block zombies, especially the Buckethead Cowboys. *If you are near the end, you will have a chance to get Coconut Cannon. If you do not get it (and get a Repeater instead), restart as your chances of winning is low with only your peashooting plants, or if you manage to get it, plant it on the second column. Use it to kill Buckethead Cowboys easily. To use it in just one hit, deal just enough damage on the Buckethead Cowboy then go in for the blow. If it survives somehow, it must only leave at least three hits left to die. *In the final wave, a Chicken Wrangler Zombie will appear. Position Peashooters and Repeaters properly, then break its wire to release the Zombie Chickens. Now tap on the Coconut Cannon to kill them. Remember to move the minecart in the lane where Chicken Wrangler Zombie is in. Gallery FRWWd20U.png|First time reward WW - Day 20 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 20 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 20 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 20 (PG234) - 4.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 WW20 1.PNG|Wave 2 by WW20 2.PNG|Wave 4 WW20 3.PNG|Wave 6 WW20 4.PNG|Wave 8 WW20 5.PNG|Wave 10 PvZ2 Stragety WW20.png|By SOWW20.PNG|By Trivia *This is one of two levels in the game to have a Wild West level with a lawn completely covered by minecarts, the other one being Electrical Boogaloo - Step 10. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Prize Instant Recharge Wild West Day 20 (Ep.156)|By Wild West Day 20 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 20's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Not OK Corral Category:Levels with one flag Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without any lawn mowers